t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Psi
Planet Psi '''is a planet located within the MainVerse Dimension of the neT'work universe. It serves as the setting of the first Saga of neT''work, Lineage of "-N". Geography There are 8 areas on the planet that have their own distinct features, constructed by The Creator to act as a home for the 8 Races that were created. Three areas are located within the Eastern Hemisphere: a mostly plains/forest setting with mountains along its edges, a mountainous region with expansive valleys and caves, and an earthy area that is split into sections that are based on a particular Form of Earth Energy. There are also three areas located in the Western Hemisphere: a volcanic-like region, a desolate wasteland, and an area containing crafted structures sculpted from Ex-Metal Form Earth Energy. At the North and South Poles of the planet are the remaining two areas of note. A range of mountains composed of Stone Form Earth Energy encircling the planet (save for the designated areas at the northern and southern poles) separates the Eastern and Western Hemispheres. The rest of the land on Psi that is not within the aforementioned areas are composed of grassy plains and trees. Races Psi is home to 8 Races, which are among the first 8 Races created at the beginning of the ne''Twork universe. These 8 Races are listed below: * Hanezi * Aerian * Dark Devian * Lightning Devian * Water Volzure * Light Volzure * Fire Kaizera * Earth Kaizera Countries There are 8 countries on Psi: * 'Wyvera is the country of the Aerian Race. * 'Jia-Hi '''is the home of the Fire Kaizera Race. * 'Zai'Mek is the land of the Earth Kaizera Race. * Vasui '''is where the Water Volzure Race resides. * '''RaiOja is the land of the Lightning Devian Race. * Argia is where the Light Volzure Race resides. * Niwar is where the Dark Devian Race lives. * Olhier '''is the home of the Hanezi Race. History '''Alpha At the beginning of time, a being known as The Creator has existed. It decided that the empty void in which it existed should have some form of structure applied to it, and thus set out to design a system for bringing order to the void. This order would be in the form of Energy, the basis for all things that would come into existence. The Creator designed the numerous Energy Types that would exist, intelligent life that could utilize some type of Energy, and how planets would function for said life to reside.The first planet that The Creator constructed was given the name Psi. Of the 5 different life forms that were devised, they were split into 8 Races by The Creator and given separate places to reside on Psi in order to prevent conflict among them. Each of the locations that a Race was assigned had its environment tailored to the characteristics that The Creator could see developing within their Psi-Keys. The names that it devised for each of these areas were imprinted into the Psi-Keys of its respective Race so they would know the name of their homeland. Category:Locations Category:Planet Psi Category:Universe Info Category:Planets